The Oklahoma Shared Clinical and Translational Resources (OSCTR) serves as the central nexus for clinical and translational research (CTR) in Oklahoma, with a focus on improving the health of Oklahomans and others from similar IDeA states, particularly for underserved and underrepresented populations. To do this, the OSCTR provides CTR training and infrastructure, helps junior investigators launch independent CTR careers, and expands opportunities for CTR in IDeA states and communities. Proposed OSCTR activities span an expanded 29 entities, including academic health centers, major universities, two non-profit research institutions, a non-profit blood institute, five tribal nations, one of the largest urban Indian clinics in the US, and the Southern Plains Tribal Health Board which represents 42 federally recognized tribes in Oklahoma and Kansas. The OSCTR is governed and managed (Aim 1) through this Core. The Director, Program Coordinator, Steering Committee, and Internal and External Advisory Committees provide strategic plans, policies and procedures, and oversight to achieve the overall mission and goals of the OSCTR. These leaders also allocate OSCTR resource use, giving priority to research that addresses prominent health issues in Oklahoma and other IDeA states: cancer, obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, arthritis and autoimmunity, tobacco use, opioid abuse, child health and improving health equity. Leadership decisions are communicated with OSCTR partners, affiliate partners, investigators, scholars, and NIGMS program staff through meetings, annual conferences, workshops, seminars, and webinars/teleconferences. In addition, the Administrative Core will manage the new online Gateway to Research in Oklahoma (GRO), a novel, unified portal where researchers, healthcare professionals, and patients can become involved with CTR in Oklahoma (Aim 2). GRO consolidates and expands several OSCTR activities and resources for investigators, including a research navigator service, CTR fact sheets and tutorials, access to OSCTR Core resources, and a powerful web-based research networking application. For clinicians, GRO provides tools for understanding the clinical research process, discussing clinical research with patients, and implementing evidence-based practices. For patients, GRO introduces research participation and shares stories of CTR at OSCTR partner institutions. With time, these resources are being expanded to include other IDeA programs. Finally, this Core houses the newly formed OSCTR Scientific Writing Unit (SWU). Based upon evaluation input and to foster the productivity and funding success of OSCTR Scholars and Pilot recipients, the SWU provides training, writing assistance, and consultation on developing publications and grant applications. The SWU partners with investigators and the Community Engagement and Outreach Core to improve communication with research participants and community partners. Finally, to facilitate a sustainable impact on CTR in Oklahoma, the SWU helps develop competitive center, collaborative, and infrastructure grants to synergize with the OSCTR mission.